Composting is generally recommended as an alternative to soil. Many gardeners prefer composting over soil as it yields a greater growth rate for vegetation. Some methods of composting include black soldier fly larva composting, cockroach composting, hügelkultur composting, bokashi composting and the like. Some disadvantages in these composting methods are undesirable odor emanations, wet, soggy, or slimy heaps, and insect infestations, such as pill bugs and sow bugs. Additionally, bacteria that breaks down organic material may be severely hindered in freezing temperatures. It is therefore desirable to create a method using vermicomposting in order to greatly reduce impedance in the compost heap.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a compositing method to prevent or reduce the disadvantages described above.